saranghae kyu!
by puteri-wonkyu
Summary: "hei heechul! bagaimana klo kita bermain dengan namja ini?" di saat kyuhyun sedang di kepung oleh geng FCB ada yang menolong kyuhyun, siapa itu? silahkan baca... mian klo saya update telat. CHAP 4 UPDATE NOW. wonkyu, haekyu dll
1. Chapter 1

Saranghaeyo kyu !

Pairing: haekyu, wonkyu

Reated: T

Warning: typo(s), ooc, crack pair, boyslove. SAYA AUTHOR BARU JADI MOHON MAAF KLO SAYA ADA KATA-KATA YANG SALAH n DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Summary: dua orang hyung yang ternyata menyukai adik nya sendiri. Bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Haekyu, wonkyu

Cast: choi siwon a.k.a siwon 17 tahun (3 high school)

Choi donghae a.k.a donghae 16 tahun (2 high school)

Choi kyuhyun a.k.a kyuhyun 16 tahun (1 high school)

#Happy raeading#

Kyuhyun POV.

Huhh… hari ini benar-benar dingin, aku jadi tidak _mood_ untuk sekolah hari ini, di tambah lagi badan ku yang tidak enak sejak tadi malam. Hei, aku belum berkenalan ya? Oky baik lah, kenalkan namaku choi kyuhyun. Anak bungsu dari keluarga choi. Aku mempunyai dua orang hyung yang _over protectif _pada ku. Hyung ku yang pertma benama siwon hyung, hyung ku yang pertama ini bias di sebut pervect, tubuh nya yang indah, anak paling teladan dan menggelar sebagai ketua OSIS. Yang ke dua adalah choi donghae, hyung ku yang satu ini tidak seperti siwon hyung, jika siwon hyung anak teladan maka nyung ku yang satu lagi ini tidak, dia malah anak yang suka berbuat onar, dan satu lagi, yaitu senyum playboy nya.

Author POV

Saat ini, ada seorang namja yang manis beramut ikal dan berkulit pucat sedang menelpon

"_Kyu, tunggu hyung ne, jgn pulang dulu, hyung ada urusan sedikit di ruangan OSIS." _Jawab seseorang yang berada di sebrang telpon

"_Ne hyung… pasti ku tunggu" _jawan namja manis itu

"_ingat ne tunggu hyung, jgn pulang bersama ikan cucut itu" _

"_ne, sana pergi dulu, bukannya hyung ada urusan? Aku mau membeli minum di kantin"_

"_ne, saranghae kyu"_

_TUTT… TUTT…_

Author POV end.

Kyuhyun POV

TUTT… TUTT…

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya aku di minta tunggu oleh hyung ku yang satu ini a.k.a yang penelpon barusan a.k.a siwon hyung, haahh… ya sudah… pasrah sajalah.. yang membut ku bingung adalah mengapa siwon hyung suka sekali mengatakan 'saranghae' padahal kata-kata itu bias membuat jantung ku berhenti.

Donghae hung? Huh, knp dia suka sekali memamerkan senyuman nya. Dia menghampiri ku dan tersenyum.

BLUSHHH

Wajahku langsung memerah saat melihat nya. Tapi kenapa hatiku sakit saat melihat dia senyum kepada yang lain?

"kyunnie kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Sakit dimananya? Ada yang menggoda mu? Ada yang menganggu mu? Siapa? Akan hyung hajar dia" lalu dia menatap tajam pada seisi halaman "SIAPA YANG MENGANGGU DONGSAENG KU HAH?" dia membentak seluruh murid di halaman. Jujur saja, aku kasihan pada murid-murid yang ada di halaman. Lalu ku tarik dagu nya dgn perlahan "aku tak apa hyung, aku hanya ingin minum" kataku "OMO? Kyunnie haus? Ayo kita ke kantin" lalu ia langsung menggendong ku ala bridal style. "hyung turunkan aku, aku bias berjalan sendiri" kataku "tidak, hyung gak mau kyunnie sakit"

TBC

Klo mau dilanjutin minimal ada yang Review… hehe… silahkan review ya…..


	2. Chapter 2

Saranghaeyo kyu !

Pairing: haekyu, wonkyu

Reated: T

Warning: typo(s), ooc, crack pair, boyslove. SAYA AUTHOR BARU JADI MOHON MAAF KLO SAYA ADA KATA-KATA YANG SALAH n DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Summary: dua orang hyung yang ternyata menyukai adik nya sendiri. Bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Haekyu, wonkyu

Cast: choi siwon a.k.a siwon 17 tahun (3 high school)

Choi donghae a.k.a donghae 16 tahun (2 high school)

Choi kyuhyun a.k.a kyuhyun 16 tahun (1 high school)

#Happy raeading#

Donghae POV

"tidak, hyung tidak mau kyunnie sakit" bisa ku lihat dongsaeng ku yang satu-satu ku ini semakin _sweetdrop_ saat aku mengatakan itu.

WUSHHH~

Aku berlari menuju kekantin sambil menggendong kyunnie –kyuhyun-. "kyunnie mau minum apa? Mau hyung ambilin" "ah, ani hyung. Aku bisa sendiri" "ani, biar hyung suruh yang lain aja ambil minum nya" kataku. Mataku mencari-cari siapa yang akan ku suruh untuk mengambil minum "hey kau!" tunjukku pada seorang yeoja "hyung, aku bisa ambil sendiri. Tidak perlu menyuruh yeoja itu" kata kyu dengan seulas senyum tipis diwajahnya. Senyum nya itu sangat manis, dan entah kenapa saat aku melihat senyum itu jantung ku berdetak 2x lebih cepat. "ani biar saja. Kau! Cepat ambilkan 1 minum susu strauberry dan jus alpukad" kata ku pada yeoja itu. "i-ini sunbae, permisi." Kata yeoja itu sambil menyerahkan minuman yang tadi ku suruh. "ah, ne. gomawo sica-ssi" kata kyuhyun. Gampang sekali dia tersenyum seperti itu.

Saat aku hendak menyeruput susu ku tiba-tiba handphone kyuhyun berbunyi.

DRTTT~ DRTTT~

Tapi aku yang mengangkat nya. Bisa ku lihat kyuhyun sedang kesal sekarang "yak, hyung. Hp ku, kembalikan" katanya

Donghae POV end

Siwon POV

Akhirnya urusan ku di ruangan OSIS selesai juga. Langsung ku ambil hp ku dan menekan beberapa nomor untuk menelpon dongsaeng ku, choi kyuhyun. Ya, dongsaeng yang entah ku sayangi atau ku cintai. Tapi yang pasti aku tidak suka jika dia mengeluarkan senyum manis nya kepada orang lain selain aku.

"yeoboseyo kyu hyu-" kata-kataku langsung terputus saat orang yang ada di telepon langsung berbicara. Dan tunggu, sepertinya ini bukan babykyu tapi ini adalah donghae dongsaeng ku si ikan cucut

"_hey, wonnie. Ini kau ya?" _

"yak kau! Kembalikan hp nya kepada kyuhyun!, dan panggil aku hyung!" bentak ku. Ya memang dongsaeng ku ini berbeda dengan yang kyuhyun. Dia tidak tau tata karma.

"_kyunnie? Ohhh… kyuniie sedang minum. Aku tidak mau dia keselek (_bahasa apaan ntuh_) gara-gara kau. Memang nya wonnie kenapa? Wonnie mau pulang? Pulang aja duluan. Aku mau pulang bareng kyunnie. Bye"_

TUTT… TUTT…

Belum sempat aku menjawab sambungan nya telah di putuskan.

Sepertinya mereka dikantin, karena kata kyu tadi kan mereka mau ke kantin.

Siwon POV end

Author POV

Seorang namja manis –kyuhyun- sedang memberontak kepada hyung nya –donghae- "hyung, kenapa hyung matikan sambungan nya? Aku kan belum sempat berbicara dengan siwon hyung" "biarin, kyunnie di sini aja sama hyung. Hyung gak mau jauh-jauh dari kyunnie" namja manis itu pun _sweetdrop _akibat ulah hyung nya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis berdiri di depan mereka –siwon- "kyu, ayo kita pulang" "ne kajja hyung. Hae hyung, aku pulang dulu ne"

Author POV end

Donghae POV

"ne kajja hyung. Hae hyung, aku pulang dulu ne" kata kyunnie kepada ku. Tapi sebelum pulang ku tarik lengan nya dan..

CHUPP~

Ku cium sekilas bibir nya dan menoleh kearah siwon. Bisa ku lihat siwon shock dan matanya memandang sorot ke tidak sukaan. "wonnie, jaga kyunnie ne" kata ku dan langsung berlari.

Sungguh, _mood_ku sedang baik sekarang. Mungkin karena aku yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Bisa ku dengar dari belakang teriakkan siwon.

Donghae POV end

Kyuhyun POV

Aku kaget, shock (readers: sama aja kale), dan senang. Tanpa sadar ku sentuh bibir ku. "kyu gwenchana?" "ah ne, gwenchana hyung. Kajja kita pulang.." ajak kepada siwon hyung.

Kyuhyun POV end

Author POV

#di perjalanan pulang#

"hmmp…. Kyu, kau benar-benar tidak apa? Kau tau, mukamu sangat pucat sekarang." –siwon-

"ah ne, tidak apa hyung. Hyung, nanti malam bantu aku kerjakan pr ne" jawab namja di sebelah nya yang bernama kyuhyun.

"ne, pasti hyung bantu… babykyu" kata hyung nya yang sukses membuat dongsaeng nya merona malu.

Selama perjalanan mereka diiringi oleh lagu. Sesekali mereka benyanyi untuk melenyapkan sunyi. Saat mereka sampai di halaman depan rumah….

"KYUNNIE!" teriak seorang namja berwajah ikan a.k.a hyung nya satu lagi kyuhyun.

Author POV end

TBC

Gimana? Tambah pendek ya? Mian ne… nanti author coba panjangin lagi… oh iya, sebenarnya waktu

chap 1 itu emang ada yang mirip seperti itu. Tapi author jujur, sebelum ada cerita itu author udah ada nih cerita Cuma belum di publish doang..

Balasan review

Elfish

Hehehe… nih… chapy 2 nya…

Choi Hyun Rin

Iya gak lama-lama… nih udah chapy yang ke dua. Gomawo dukungannya.

Honey

Hahaha… ne, ne… nanti ada beberapa bagian yang kyunnie nya di rebutin lah, pertengkaran lah… hehehe…. *bocoran #plakk

Kyuhee

Aku bukan author nya… tapi ceritanya ini jujur punya ku loh…. Beda gak chap nya? Sorry yak lo saya ada sedikit ngambil kata-katanya. Tapi klo bole jujur, sesungguh nya nih cerita saya dah punya sebelum cerita nya yang chingu maksud di publish. Jadi sungguh ini gak ada factor ke sengajaan.

Choi Wonkyuhae

Hehehe… jadi author baik hati ni ya dah mau ngelanjutin cerita nya? Kecepatan gak author ngelanjutinnya? Gomawo review nya…

Finda ELFsampemati

Neee… pasti lanjottt…

Kyukyukyu

Hehehe… ne… gomawo review…

Kyuya

Ne… tuh ada penjelasannya… sorry yang klo ada kata-kata yang sama…


	3. Chapter 3

Saranghaeyo kyu !

Pairing: haekyu, wonkyu

Reated: T

Warning: typo(s), ooc, crack pair, boyslove. SAYA AUTHOR BARU JADI MOHON MAAF KLO SAYA ADA KATA-KATA YANG SALAH n DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Summary: dua orang hyung yang ternyata menyukai adik nya sendiri. Bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Haekyu, wonkyu

Cast: choi siwon a.k.a siwon 17 tahun (3 high school)

Choi donghae a.k.a donghae 16 tahun (2 high school)

Choi kyuhyun a.k.a kyuhyun 15 tahun (1 high school(yang chap 1 salah tulis)

Zhou mi a.k.a zhoumi 17 tahun (3 high school 3-2)

Lee hyukjae a.k.a eunhyuk/hyukkie 17 tahun (3 high school)

jung changmin a.k.a 16 tahun (1 high school)

jung yunho a.k.a yunho 17 tahun (3 high school)

park jungsoo a.k.a leeteuk (3 high school 3-2)

kim heechul a.k.a heechul (3 high school 3-2)

kim jongwon a.k.a yesung (3 high school 3-2)

Disini saya buat leeteuk, heechul, yesung dan zhou mi oppa sifat nya beda dari asli nya dan umur mereka pun sama. Leeteuk oppa yang biasanya kayak malaikat disini bukan. Begitu pula dengan chullie oppa dan sungie oppa dan mimi oppa Mereka ber empat ada geng. Penasaran? Silahkan baca.

"…_." _Orang yang ada di dalam telepon

#Happy raeading#

Siwon POV

Saat aku memasukan mobil ke garasi…

"KYUNNIE!" suara itu? Seperti…

"ah, ne… hae hyung sudah sampai ya? Cepat sekali…" ternyata hae yang si ikan cucut itu yang memanggil "ne, kyunnie hyung sakit… dari tadi hyung batuk-batuk terus. Kata teman hyung, hyung pucat… benar tidak kyunnie?" apa-apaan hae, memang mukanya pucat tapi kenapa dia memeluk kyu dari belakang dan meniup-niup leher nya? Sial kau hae. Klo mau mencari perhatian tidak usah seperti itu bisa tidak sih? Apa belum cukup mencuri _First kiss_ nya kyuhyun? Argh! *siwon marah nih readers, ckckck#plakk*

Siwon POV end

Donghae POV

Hahaha…. Aku puas sekali melihat kyuhyun merona malu saat aku men seperti tadi. "hyung sakit? Memang hyung tadi habis ngapain? Ayo masuk hyung, aku dan siwon hyung akan menjaganmu"

DEG jantung ku berdetak lebih cepaat lagi saat kyunnie mengelus kepalaku. Ku peluk lagi ia lebih erat "ani… hyung mau nya kyunnie yang jaga… wonnie biarin aja… kyunnie cukup suapin makan, temenin hyung, oh iya, kyunnie tau tidak klo hyung suka mimpi buruk? Untuk mala mini temani hyung dulu ne, lagi pula hyung kan lagi sakit juga" aku pun menoleh ke arah wonnie. Dan WOW! Sorot Matanya memandangku dengan sorot tidak suka dan cemburu pada kyunnie. "ah ne nan…" belum sempat kyunnie menjawab siwon sudah langsung berbicara "tidak bisa hae, kau itu manja sekali tadi kyuhyun minta bantu aku mengerjakan tugas dan katanya tugas nya banyak.'bagaimana ini? Aku kan mau tidur bareng kyunnie' batin ku berpikir dan akhirnya _AHA! I HAVE IDEA _(bener kagak sih tulisannya)

BRUK aku pun pura-pura pingsan "AHH! Hyung gwenchana? Hyung bangun! Nanti aku akan menemani hyung, hyung?" sungguh, aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku pun tersenyum tipis dan bersuara serak agar kelancaran acting ku lancar "ah.. kepala hyung pusing… kyunnie, gendong rengekku pada kyunnie. Tapi bukan kyunnie yang menjawab tapi melainkan siwon "kau ingin menyuruh kyu yang menggendongmu? Kau gila ne? badan mu memang lebih pendek dari kyu tapi stamina nya kan berbeda."ah, ani. Tidak apa kok siwon hyung."

Donghae POV end

Kyuhyun POV

Benar juga kata siwon hyung. Stamina ku kan tidak besar-besar juga. Tapi tak apalah demi hyung ku. "kajja hyung naik" kataku ku pada hae hyung yang sedang sakit. "ne, gomawoyo kyunnie chagi" aku pun merona malu, aku juga bergidik saat merasakan terpaan nafas he hyung di leher ku. Ku lihat siwon hyung memutar bola mata, dia menatapku dank u balas dengan senyuman "kajja masuk, kasihan kyuhyun harus menggendongmu begitu terus." Kata siwon hyung.

#skipp time#

Saat ini kami a.k.a aku, siwon hyung, dan hae hyung yang tadi kata nya sakit sekarang agak baikan walau masih saja batuk-batuk dan bersin sedang berada di ruang makan. "hae, bisa kau bantu aku daripada memandang kyuhyun terus" sontak aku pun menoleh saat nama ku dibawa-bawa *author: emang barang?#plakk"ah, kau berisik wonnie:biar aku saja yang bantu hyung, lagi pula kan hae hyung sedang sakit." Kata ku. "ya sudah, kyu kau bantu hyung menyusun piring-piring ne" aku pun menyusun piring-piring di meja dengan gerakan slow.

Kyuhyun POV end

Author POV

Seorang namja a.k.a kyuhyun sedang menyusun piring-piring di meja dengan gerakan slow, tanpa ia sadari ada dua namja lainnya a.k.a siwon dan donghae sang hyung kyuhyun menatap nya dengan tatapan err-mesum.

"hyung aku sudah merapikannya, kajja kita makan malam" kyuhyun pun bingung kenapa tidak ada jawaban, sekali lagi dia buka mulut "hyung?' dua namja tadi pun sadar dari khayalan mereka. 'the hell, apa aku menyukai dongsaeng ku sendiri?' kata batin kedua namja tadi. "ah ne, kajja kita makan." Akhirnya sang hyung pertama buka mulut alias berbicara.

Ke tiga namja tadi makan dengan suara donghae dan siwon yang bertengkar dan sesekali terdengar juga cekikikan dari mulut kyuhyun.

DRTTT~ DRTTT~

Suara hp kyuhyun menghentikan pertengkaran antar siwon VS donghae.

"yeoboseyo"

"_kau anak kelas 1 bukan? Choi kyuhyun?" _kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi saat mengdengar suara yang ada di dalam telepon.

"ne, ini choi kyuhyun. Ini siapa?"

"_hahaha…. Kami tidak usah memberitahukan siapa kami. Nanti juga kau akan tahu, choi kyuhyun" _kyuhyun pun tambah bingung

"hey, ini sia-"

TUTT~ TUTT~

Siwon dan donghae yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati sebenarnya ada apa dengan kyuhyun "siapa kyu?" tang sang hyung pertama "ani, bukan siapa-siapa hyung" kata kyuhyun dan makan pun dilanjutkan setelah sang ke dua hyung ber 'oh' ria.

Author POV end

Kyuhyun POV

'sebenarnya tadi itu siapa? Apa maksudnya aku akan tahu nanti? Apa yang ia inginkan? Dan apa maksudnya kami tadi? Sebenarnya berapa orang yang berada dalam telepon tadi?' berbagai petanyaan di batinku yang sekarang hanya terjawab dengan rasa penasaran yang tambah besar. Huh, lebih baik aku tidur saja, toh ada hyung ku yang dapat melindungiku. Aku pun terpejam dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

#morning in the school#

Ku langkahkan kaki ku untuk berjalan menyusuri koridor "kyu, aku dengar-dengar ada geng di sekolah ini yang sedang mengincar mu" kata teman ku jung changmin, dongsaeng dari yunho sunbae. "geng? Siapa Min?" kataku sambil memicingkan mata. "ne, entah mengapa perasaan ku jadi tidak baik. Kau harus hati-hati dengan mereka. Dan apa kau tau siapa geng itu" kata changmin sambil mendekatiku. "siapa?"kau sungguh tidak tau kyu"yak, jung changmin! Klo aku tau mana mungkin aku bertanya" dapat ku dengar ia sedang tertawa kecil "baiklah, mereka adalah.."adalah?"FCB atau Four Cool Boy" katanya dengan lirih. Aku membulatkan mata 'apa? Four Cool Boy? Apa maunya?' kataku pada batinku "tapi tenang saja kyu, aku pasti akan menjagamu… chagi"berhenti menggoda ku CHANGMIN!" aku sedang serius tapi kenapa dia malah main-main? Huh.

KRINGG~ KRINGGG~

"ayo kyu, sudah masuk."hmm… ne" entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang melihatku sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun POV end

Author POV

Di sebuah ruangan tampaklah empat orang namja tampan yang melebihi kapasitas (?) orang tersebut terdiri atas;

kim heechul, sang pemimpin geng dengan berwajah manis tapi tampangnya yang dingin membuat dia menjadi keren.

Park jungsoo a.k.a leeteuk, namja yang berkepribadian dingin dan tidak peduli, wajahnya yang seperti malaikat tapi bertolak belakang dengan dengan sifat nya.

Kim jongwoon a.k.a yesung, namja berkepala besar, tatapannya selalu tajam dan jika megeluarkan senyumnya bisa membuat orang yang melihat mati di tempat(?#plakk

Dan yang terakhir Zhoumi, namja berdarah china tapi sudah lama tinggal di korea sehingga bahasa korea nya sudah lancar, namja yang tinggi nya seperti tiang listrik #plakk dan tampan tentunya, suka mengubar senyumnya dan menyakiti perasaan orang dengan sikap dan kata-katanya.

Tampak nya mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu

"Jadi bagaimana heehul? Kapan kita akan bertemu namja manis kelas 1 itu?" Tanya salah satu anggota yang biasa di panggil yesung "ne, kapan chullie?" Tanya namja yang benama leeteuk. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya senyum-senyum yang mengartikan suatu hal yang tidak bagus. Lalu sang ketua geng pun menatap zhoumi yang sedang merokok dan dibalas juga dengan senyuman oleh zhoumi "sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu" yang menjawab adalah zhoumi "yeah, kita akan bertemu dengan nya." Sambung sang ketua.

#at canteen#

Terdapat lima namja sedang tertawa "yak, hae! Panggil aku hyung! Kau itu, sangat berbeda dengan kyuhyun" kata siwon "ah, kau itu wonnie. Kalau kyunnie memanggil mu dengan embel-embel hyung beda dengan ku, wonnie-ah" kata donghae. Tiba-tiba seorang namja langsung duduk di samping kyuhyun hingga membuat changmin jatuh "yak, hyung! Ada apa sih? Kenapa langsung menyerobot saja duduk disamping kyu." Tanya changmin kesal atas kedatangan seorang namja bernama lee hyukjae a.k.a eunhyuk/hyukkie "ada apa hyukkie hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun, kyuhyun memang sudah dekat dengan eunhyuk, changmin, dan yunho sejak mereka masih kecil "Hosh, hosh… kyu, Kau sedang dalam bahaya! Geng Four Cool Boy sedang mengincarmu." Kata eunhyuk dan membuat ke empat namja tadi membelalakan mata "apa yang kau masuk mengincar kyuhyun hyuk?" Tanya siwon belum sempat eunhyun menjawab hp kyuhyun berbunyi

DRTTT~ DRTTT~

"yeobo belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab, sang penelpon langsung berbicara

"_hai, manis. Sedang apa? Sudah tau kami mengincarmu? Ku harap kau lebih berhati-hati. Tapi walaupun kau tetap berhati-hati, menghindar dan lain-lain kami masih dapat menemukanmu, choi kyuhyun" _kyuhyun pun kaget 'jangan-jangan mereka…'

"kau siapa? Apa maksudmu kami? Kenapa kau mengincarku?" terdengar suara tertawa yang membuat kyuhyun bergeser dan merapatkan tubuhnya kepada eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tau klo sebenarnya sahabat yang sudah dianggap dongsaeng nya ini ketakutan segera memeluk nya. Yang lain pun hanya cengo dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'ada apa ini? Kyuhyun kenapa? Siapa yang menelponnya?' ngin sekali mereka bertanya tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"_hahaha… kau takut pada kami choi kyuhyun? Salahkan dirimu yang kadar kemanisannya seperti yeoja yang membuat kami seperti ini. Kau Tanya siapa kami? Kami adalah FOUR COOL BOY! Hahaha…."_

Dan sambungan pun putus. Siwon dan donghae sang hyung yang sangat menyayangi dongsaeng nya pun langsung menghampiri kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menatap mereka satu per satu dan berakhir pada hyukjae "sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun lirih.

TBC

Udah agak panjang gak nih? Tambah jelek yah ceritanya?

Gomawoyo bagi yang udah review, and mianhaeyo puteri gak bisa jawab satu per satu. Mungkin untuk cerita "you are mine, kyu!" nya di update agak lama. Coz, mau nyari ide dulu. Okey, author pamit dulu ne… bay… tunggu chap selanjutnya…


End file.
